The Curse of Mort Cendre
by CaptainMarvel123875
Summary: A crazy year at hogwarts from the witches point of view. The Slytherins and Griffindors have finally called a truce, and decide to work together to save cludes Luna, Ginny,Hermione,Harry, Draco, Ron, Astoria, and Cho. Tiny bit of Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Luna:

''Don't forget to write me every single day!''

''Neville you've forgotten your toad!''

I gave my father a hug goodbye and I ran to catch the train to Hogwarts. I tried ignoring all the kids saying farewells and hugging their mothers, and just acted as if nothing bothered me. My mum died a few years ago due to a science experiment gone wrong. I miss her terribly, but I guess she isn't really gone forever. No one is.

Ginny:

''Mum we are going to miss the train!'' I said as my mother hugged me and my older brother Ron again. I saw Luna standing not too far away and instantly felt horrible. I have six siblings and two great parents. Luna just lives alone with her dad, as her mother died before she even attended Hogwarts. Finally, my mother released us, and I quickly got on the train and joined Luna in her compartment.

''Ready for another year at Hogwarts, Luna?'' I asked

''Yes, I have a feeling this year is going to be different.'' She replied in her usual soft voice. I just smiled without asking any questions, Luna always said weird things like that so of course, I didn't think anything of it. The door to the compartment opened and Hermione came in.

''Guys you'll never believe this!'' She exclaimed.

''Hello Hermione,'' Luna said.

''I'm head girl!'' She cried.

''No surprise there'' I replied with a laugh, to let her know I was teasing. The door burst open once again and in walked none other than Draco Malfoy.

''What is he doing in here?'' I whispered to Hermione.

''All the others are full, but I need to talk to you anyways.'' He explained calmly. Since when did Draco Malfoy talk to us?

''Wait... let me get this straight, you need to talk to me?'' Hermione questioned, thinking/hoping she heard herself wrong.

''Yeah, I know we haven't exactly got along before, and I know I've been awful to you but, I'm sorry,'' Malfoy said with meaning.

''Wait why are you being nice, this is weird and random. I'm scared.''

''I just think maybe Slytherin's and Gryffindor's should stop being rivals. I think we should be friends. We're kind of sick of fighting.''

''Well I mean it couldn't hurt, but I'm taking all precautions, in case this is a prank.''

''Truce?'' Malfoy replied with his hand out.

''Truce.'' We all shook hands and then settled back down. Ok so that was weird, I thought to myself.

Hermione:

I felt Malfoy's eyes on me throughout the ride. I glanced over at him and he instead of looking away, he smirked and shook his head.

''What?'' I asked confused. He opened his mouth to reply but was quickly interrupted.

''ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?'' We all ran out and stocked up on Wizard candy.

''Do you think they're serious?'' I asked Ginny and Luna once we had arrived at Hogwarts and were on our way to the great hall.

''Well Blaise offered me his seat on the carriage. I don't believe they would be this nice to us, even if this was an act.'' Replied Luna. She then skipped off to her join the rest of the Ravenclaw's at their table.

''I guess they made up with the boys too. Ron's not too keen on the idea but I think he'll come around.'' Said Ginny. Harry and Ron walked in and sat next to Hermione and Ginny right before the sorting ceremony began. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed how different they all looked. Draco and Blaise were talking and laughing about something as usual, but it was a different type of laughter. They were smiling not smirking. As I was staring, Pansy caught my gaze and held it. She gave me a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. I couldn't imagine being _friends _with her, but it couldn't hurt to try and get along. I gave her a small nod and then turned away.

Luna:

Later that night when the feast was over, everyone was beginning to file out of the Great Hall and into their dorms. I hummed to myself on my way out and saw Astoria Greengrass walking alone in the hallway. Astoria is a Slytherin, so I don't exactly know her that well, and we aren't on the best terms either. I don't know why exactly but I found myself wondering over towards her.

''Hello Astoria,'' I said calmly as if I talked to her all the time.

''Luna...'' She answered clearly surprised I was talking to her.

''I believe the Slytherins and Gryffindors have a truce now. So, I thought it would be ok for me to talk to you.''

''But you're a Ravenclaw.'' She corrected.

''Yes, but perhaps you could make an exception since my best friends are in Gryffindor,'' I answered as we passed the library.

''Hmm, I suppose that could work. Hey, do you want to stop by the library? I don't feel like going to the Dungeons just yet.'' Astoria had a look on her face as if she was preparing herself for rejection.

''That sounds nice. You can tell me all about what it's like living in a dungeon!'' We both laughed at that.

In the library, we looked at books about famous witches and I told Astoria stories about Wackspurt.

''They are little creatures that float in your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy,'' I explained. Everyone thought I was crazy when I said things like this. They don't believe in the creatures I tell them about, and people often call me names like Loony Lovegood. It doesn't bother me much anyway. People have different beliefs that's all.

''Well tha- Luna what is that?'' Astoria was cut off by a faint whispering sound coming from the corner of the library. It started growing louder and louder, but I still couldn't make out what was being said.

''Hello? Is someone there?'' I asked.

''It's coming from behind this bookshelf. '' Astoria said as she made her way towards the echoing whispers. I slowly followed making sure I didn't make any sound, then peered around the shelf.

''What!'' Astoria gasped as she stared into the corner of the library. There was bright blue dust spread across the floor.

''Please tell me that's a Wackspurt,'' Astoria whispered. She turned to face me.

''Definitely not. This is clearly a source of dark magic.'' I replied shaking my head as I fanned away the fog lifting from the dust


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny:

Light flooded through the window in the dorm room as I slowly began to wake up. Memories of the previous day came back to me and I remembered I was at Hogwarts. Breakfast was just starting as I made my way down to the Great Hall.

''Ginny!''

I looked around to see who was calling me and was surprised to see Astoria Greengrass running towards me. Oh right. The truce.

''Ginny, where is Hermione?'' She asked out of breath.

''She's on her way, but wha-'' I was cut off as Hermione walked past, and Astoria grabbed us by the arms and started walking.

''There's something you have to see.'' Was all she said.

''Astoria, I don't understand, what is going on, and no offense but since when did you talk to us?'' I questioned as she pulled us into the library.

''Last night Luna and I were talking in here, and we heard a sort of whispering sound, coming from behind these shelves, so we looked and found THIS.'' She explained while gesturing to what looked like a bunch of blue dust.

''Um, what exactly is it?'' I wondered aloud.

''After we saw it, we stayed up all night researching it and found out that it is called Mort Cendre. It's something that can only be created using dark magic and a lot of ingredients that are almost impossible to find.

''I've read about that!'' Hermione exclaimed.

''Yes, I'm sure you have. Anyways we never did find out who was whispering.'' Replied Astoria

''Well whoever it was must have something to do with this. I suggest we talk to Professor Dumbledore immediately.'' Hermione suggested.

''Luna is already on it. I just thought you guys should know.'' Said Astoria.

''Who else knows?'' I asked.

''Harry and Ron know but they didn't seem to be interested. They just wanted to get to breakfast.'' Astoria grinned. She had a nice smile. I was used to seeing her smirk, (a signature Slytherin move) but this time she actually seemed happy.

''Excuse me, students, please back away from the dust.'' I turned around to see the Headmaster (Professor Dumbledore) followed by the Head Mistress. (Professor McGonagall)

''As I'm sure you know by now this is highly dangerous, and it will have to be very carefully removed. Until then this section of the library will be of strictly off limits.'' Dumbledore explained calmly while drawing a red line around the dust with his wand. Anyone who would try to past would find themselves running into an invisible barrier.

''I don't understand, Professor, how could this have even got in here. Everything I've read states clearly that it is made by the source of dark magic. How could dark magic be in Hogwarts? You've said it yourself that there's no safer place!'' Astoria questioned eagerly.

''Ah, Ms. Greengrass that is a great question. I'm afraid I am not able to answer it as of right now. Perhaps another time.''

''You mean you don't know?'' I asked. I couldn't help feeling as if there was something, he wasn't telling us.

Dumbledore looked over at me and Hermione for the first time since he walked into the library. He looked from me to Astoria, to Hermione, and then back to Astoria, clearly surprised to see us together willingly, and not throwing curses at each other.

'' I believe your classes are about to start, and I do not believe in starting the day on an empty stomach, so I suggest you run along before breakfast is over.'' He answered with a soft smile. Yep, he wasn't telling us everything. Or anything to be exact.

I opened my mouth to protest, but perfect Miss Granger had already grabbed my arm and walked out of the library.

''Thank you, Professor.'' She called on the way out.

''Astoria you have some explaining to do!'' I said as soon as we were out of the library.

Astoria's furrowed her brows in confusion. ''I told you everything I know.''

''Everything except why you and Luna were in the library together!'' I cried out.

As we made our way into the Great Hall, Harry and Ron spotted us and ran over.

Ron was the first to speak. ''Hermione! Where have you guys been? We were starting to worry!''

''I'm sure you were. That is after you finished stuffing your face.'' I laughed.

''Wait a minute, who is she?'' Harry asked just noticing Astoria.

''Oh, this is Astoria, Daphne's younger sister-'' Hermione was cut off by Ron choking on who knows what.

''Sorry, you mean Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin?'' Ron asked, face still red from choking.

''Yes, Ronald what other Astoria would she be talking about!'' I rolled my eyes at my older brother.

'' Why are_ you _hanging out with a Slytherin? Just because we agreed not to try and kill each other or whatever, doesn't mean we have to be friends!'' Ron replied in disgust.

''I know we haven't always- I mean _ever_ got along, but as Malfoy said, we are sick of being the bad guys. Even we get sick of it. Plus, we are going to have to work together anyway. The Mort Cendre in the library wasn't just some kind of accident. Someone purposely brought that into Hogwarts, and we need to figure out who and why.'' Astoria explained.

Hermione pulled a book from her bag and began flipping through the pages. 'She is right. I've read about Mort Cendre, it's like the pollen that floats around in the spring. It's released from a dark red flower and is extremely dangerous if consumed, breathed in for long periods of time, or touched.''

''Ok well that's easy, we just won't eat, touch, or breathe in any weird blue dust, and we should be fine.'' Said Ron.

Hermione finally found the page she was looking for and began sliding her finger down it. ''Easier said than done. Aha! It says here that when touched Mort Cendre can cause severe a rash, high fever, swelling and can even leave 3rd-degree burns. When consumed, it can cause fatigue, nausea, high fever, swollen lymph nodes, weakness, hallucinations-''

''Ok we get it what happens if you breathe it in?'' Harry asked.

Hermione cleared her throat. 'Well according to this book, it can cause, all the same symptoms plus, heart and lung failure, and even... death.''


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione:

I listened carefully as Dumbledore made his announcement before breakfast ended.

''As I'm sure some of you already know, the back of the library is off limits due to deadly blue dust. For those of you who don't know, the dust is released from a deadly plant called Mort Cendre, that can only be grown with the help of dark magic. If anyone has any idea or information on who may have brought this into Hogwarts, I suggest you come talk to me immediately.''

Who could have brought this into Hogwarts? I thought to myself. Why must there always be someone trying to kill us! Jeez, can I just have one quiet year here at Hogwarts?

''Thank you, for listening, now off to class.'' Dumbledore finished.

''I'm betting it was Draco.'' Ron declared as we walked to Herbology.

I rolled my eyes. ''Ron you can't just _assume. _Besides, we have a truce. They aren't going to do anything like that anymore.'' As I said it, I couldn't help but hope it was true.

''Whatever you say, Hermione,'' Ron replied mockingly.

As soon as we arrived in the greenhouse, I made my way up to the front, that way Professor Sprout would likely see me first and call on me.

''Alright class, today we will be working with a rare plant. Can anyone tell me what it is called?'' Professor Sprout asked while gesturing to a pot of what looked like living yellow petals, with crawling copper vines. As usual, my hand was in the air before anyone had the chance to register what was said.

''Yes, Miss Granger?'' She smiled knowingly at me.

''It is called Vivant Fleur. When used in potions it can cure many poisons.'' I explained.

Professor Sprout beamed. ''Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor!''

I received a high five from Lavender Brown and an eye roll from Ron. He's jealous.

''Alright now, any questions before we move on?'' Asked Sprout.

Wait a minute, maybe I could ask her about Mort Cendre! I mean she is a herbology teacher, and it is a plant. Maybe she could help us figure out who brought it into Hogwarts! I raise my hand without a second thought.

''Professor, I was wondering if maybe you could tell us about Mort Cendre?'' I blurted.

Sprout looked surprised but managed to answer calmly. ''I don't know what else you need to know about it, other than it is a dangerous dust released from a flower, created only by dark magic, and that you should stay away from it.''

''Yes, but how exactly is the flower created?'' I quizzed.

Sprout sighed but still answered. ''The flower is grown from a seed, like all flowers, however, this is a different type of seed. It is an artificial seed, created from a potion-''

''Professor, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly does a seed come from a potion? ''Asked Lavender.

Professor Sprout asked as if she wasn't sure how much she could tell us. ''The seeds are carefully extracted with a spell that bines each ingredient together, then another spell is used to give the seed the ability to grow a flower. ''

''That's it? Isn't there another step? I mean Dumbledore said it himself that Mort Cendre was made only by using dark magic. Where is the dark magic?'' Neville asked. Neville had a thing for Herbology. No one knows quite how or why he's in Gryffindor, as Gryffindor's are supposed to be brave, and bold yet he's quite the opposite.

''Ah, there is _one_ more step.'' Professor Sprout inhaled deeply. ''The witch or wizard who wished to draw the seeds from the potion, must put in a final ingredient. Blood.''

''Blood?'' Ron asked.

''Yes, a drop of blood for every seed.'' Professor Sprout replied in disgust.

''I mean not that that's not horrible enough but is that really considered _dark magic?'' _Ron argued.

''Mr. Weasley, as if that is not bad enough! The plant that is grown from these seeds is no ordinary plant. The witch or wizard must feed it on every full moon, and let's just say it doesn't eat soil. The plant's owner must conjure the same potion every month, with the most horrid ingredients just to feed a plant! Once the plant has grown, the owner is cursed instantly.'' Explained Professor Sprout.

The greenhouse was silent, as everyone listened. I wonder why none of the books said anything about that. The more I think of all this, the more I realize the true danger of the situation. Someone here at Hogwarts has used dark magic and cursed them self to create a highly dangerous plant. Someone went through all that trouble, there's no way they are going to back down.

''Well, we have wasted enough time, please start potting your plants.'' Ordered Professor Sprout.

''Hey Hermione.'' Someone whispered from behind me. I whirled around and was startled to see Draco Malfoy standing behind me.

''Malfoy What are you doing here?'' I gasped.

''I was sent down here to get some ingredients, for Snape, but I didn't want to interrupt your conversation, so I just kind of... listened in,'' Draco explained.

''Ok? What do you want?'' I said looking around to make sure nobody else saw him. They were all busy trying to wrestle the crawling vines into the pot of dirt.

''Oh right, so this whole Mort Cendre thing is freaky and all, but I think we should try to enjoy ourselves at least a little bit this year. Me and a bunch of the Slytherins are going to the quidditch field tonight for a quick game, we've got a bunch of Gryffindor's coming so if you want to come...'' Draco shrugged his shoulders.

''I guess I could stop by, but I'm not any good at quidditch.'' I laughed. Maybe it would be ok, to relax and have fun for once. Studying for the Exams in 8 months could wait until next week.

''Great see you there! Oh, and by the way, we have extra brooms, but you can watch us if you don't want to play.'' Malfoy verified before grabbing his ingredients and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna:

This morning was quite interesting. I hadn't even made it to breakfast! It started out with a meeting with the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Right as I woke up, I skipped down the empty corridors to inform Dumbledore of the Mort Cendre. After that, I spent a good hour hanging up photos of Mort Cendre on the walls to warn people to be aware. I then headed back to the Ravenclaw dorms to write a letter to my father about the Mort Cendre. My father is the writer of a newsletter called Quibbler. Not many people read it but the ones that matter most to us do, and in the end, that's all we need. Now I'm sitting through potions with the Slytherins. Most people hate potions because Professor Snape favors the Slytherins and is horrible to all the other houses, (Especially Gryffindor) but he is very good at potions, so at least we are learning something.

''Miss Lovegood, that's ten points from Ravenclaw.'' Snape snarled, as I was pulled from deep inside my thoughts.

''Sorry Professor, were you saying something?''

''Yes, Miss Lovegood as a matter fact I _was. _I asked you what ingredients are in the solution for the common cold?''

Why make a whole potion just for the common cold? I thought to myself. Surely there are tons of homemade remedies, not just one specific one. I wonder which one he is talking about. Someone slips me a note under my desk. I discreetly unfold it and read it.

Lavender

Green Herbs

Redwood Sap

Firefly dust

Flutter dust

Wait, these are the ingredients to one of the least used common cold solutions.

Professor Snape began tapping his foot against the hard dungeon floor. ''We don't have all day, so I suggest you wipe that silly smile off your face and start talking.''

''Yes Professor, I believe the ingredients are lavender, green herbs, redwood sap, firefly dust, and flutter dust,'' I answer, my voice remaining calm as always.

''I'm deducting five more points for wasting my precious time,'' Snape replied, clearly surprised but trying not to show it. ''

''I am very sorry Professor.'' I apologized. I don't like to make others upset, even if I didn't really do anything wrong. As soon as Snape's attention was back on stirring his own potion, I turned to see who had passed me the note and was surprised to see a Slytherin girl grinning at me. I smiled back and mouthed thank you.

Why did she help me? I know there's a truce now, but that doesn't necessarily mean they have to go out of their way to help us. I would be fine with just agreeing not to kill each other but being friends would be nice too. I don't have many friends other than Ginny and Harry. I hang out with Hermione, but I get the feeling she doesn't like me much. At least she kind to me though, unlike others. My mind was suddenly flowing with memories from previous years at Hogwarts.

Year one, I was skipping down a corridor saying hello to all the living portraits on the walls, when a group of Slytherins passed by.

''Watch out Loony Lovegood!'' One called out as he bumped into my shoulder rather hard.

''Don't touch her dude, you'll catch her disease.'' Sneered another.

''Yeah man, everyone knows the Lovegood family is mad.'' Laughed a blonde girl, while straightening her green Slytherin skirt.

''Oh, I'm not mad,'' I said, wondering why they would say something like that.

''Course you are, runs in the family loons, just have a look atcha father. Mums not doing too good, either is she?'' Asked a boy I didn't recognize.

That was too far. I stopped smiling and pulled my wand out from my robes.

''Expojetterus!'' I cried. I watched as his hand flew up to his mouth, well it would have if his mouth was still there…

''Luna!'' Someone called my name, and for the second time that day I was pulled out of my deep thoughts and brought back to reality.

''Hey, Luna you alright?'' Said the same person.

I took in my surroundings and noticed that the class was over, and everyone was leaving. Finally, I looked up and realized the person talking was the same girl who passed me the note.

''Oh, I'm alright. Just thinking.'' I calmly replied.

''Right, well I'm Libby.'' She stuck out her hand, and I gently shook it.

''Well I have a free period, maybe we could play Gobstones?'' She offered with a soft smile.

''I'd love to but, I was going to go to the library to try and learn some more about Mort Cendre.''

''Oh, well would it be alright if I went with you?'' Asked Libby.

''I suppose that would be alright, maybe you could help me. Do you know much about it?'' I asked her while we walked to the library.

''Just a bit.'' Answered Libby.

I couldn't help but notice, her smile fade into a sad expression.

''Are you alright Libby?'' I asked with concern.

''Yeah! I mean it's just; I don't understand why someone would bring this into Hogwarts knowing all the horrible things it could do.'' Libby confessed.

''Maybe they didn't,'' I told her, without thinking.

At the library, we began going through the enchanted shelves until we found the plant section. After about half an hour I found a huge book called: ''Rare Plants That Could Save/End Your Life''

''That looks promising'' Libby whispered.

I blew the dust off the book before opening its hardcover and began flipping through the pages.

''Here! It says that Mort Cendre is one of the rarest plants in the world. Mort Center is not a normal plant, it is grown from an artificial seed. The artificial seed is made from many rare ingredients, that are then put into a potion.'' I read quietly.

''Does it say what the ingredients are?'' Interrupted Libby.

''I don't think so. But listen, it says that the once the plant is grown the witch or wizard is instantly cursed!'' I finished.

''That's horrible! '' Libby cried.

''Shhhhhhhh!'' Hissed the librarian.

''Sorry,'' Libby whispered. ''That's all it says. It doesn't tell us the ingredients, or what the curse does, or what Mort Cendre does?'' She questioned.

''I'm not surprised. I mean, if it is as dangerous as Dumbledore says surely, they wouldn't want us to know how to make it.'' I explained.

''That does make sense.'' Libby sighed. However, a second later, a mischievous grin appeared on her face. '' I bet there more information in the restricted section!''

''Yes, but we need a signature from a professor to look in there, plus we have to have a specific reason why we need to go in the restricted section, and I don't think they would like the idea of us trying to figure out how Mort Cendre is made. They might get suspicious.'' I stated.

''Well, I may be new, but it doesn't take much to see that Professor Snape favors _all_ Slytherins,'' Libby smirked.

She's new. That's why I didn't recognize her. Wait, has Hogwarts ever had a new student before? I'm pretty sure everyone started when they turned eleven.

Libby must've noticed my confused face because she gave a sad smile explained. ''I got transferred from Beauxbatons when my parents died.''

''Oh, that's awful. I'm sorry.'' I knew better than to ask her what happened. If she wants to tell me then she'll tell me.

''Yeah, my brother and I were taken in by a wizard family about a month after, since we don't have any family left.'' She continued.

I debated telling her about my mother but decided to wait. It was hard when my mom died, but at least I still have Dad. She lost _both _her parents. Instead, I decided to ask her a question. ''How old is your brother?''

''He's thirteen.'' She answered. Then she looked up at me and asked, ''Do you have any siblings?''

''No, I do have four cats though.'' I laughed.

'' Why am I not surprised?'' She snorted.

Suddenly she shot up and grabbed her bag.

''What is it?'' I asked. Did I say something? I wondered.

''Our breaks over, we are going to be late to class if we don't hurry!'' Libby pointed out.

I glanced at the clock for the first time that day. 9:58. Class started in two minutes! I was really having fun with Libby! I haven't had this much fun with someone other than Ginny, well… ever.

The next few weeks Libby and I spent most of our time either searching for information on Mort Cendre in the library or just hanging out in the courtyard. Sometimes we played Gobstones, other times, we just simply hung out as Libby would say.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny:

It's been about three weeks since Hogwarts has started and not much has happened aside from the whole deadly blue dust in the library. Morning classes had been particularly boring today, so I was very relieved when it was finally time for lunch. I normally sit with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, but today when I walked into the Great Hall, I saw something that probably had never happened in the history of Hogwarts! The Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting together! Hermione was sitting with Astoria and Daphne Greengrass at the Slytherin table, Harry and Ron were laughing and talking with Malfoy? This was not right! Slytherins and Gryffindors are enemies! I looked up to the front of the room and saw the Headmaster beaming proudly down at the students. What is going on! Couldn't anybody tell that this wasn't right? Wait, what if the Slytherins brainwashed the Gryffindors? I cringed at the thought. Heck, I sound like Ron! Well, there was no way I was going to sit with Hermione, or Harry if they were sitting with Slytherins. I just can't trust them yet. I started to head towards Luna but stopped suddenly when I saw who she was sitting with.

''You've got to kidding me!'' I whispered to myself. Luna Lovegood is sitting with some random Slytherin girl I've never even seen before, and by the looks of it, she was quite happy about it! Without thinking I ran out of the Great Hall and didn't stop until I was outside.

The air was crisp and smelled like fall. I walked past the Whomping Willow tree making sure to crunch every leaf in my path. A breeze picked up and the leaves were lifted into the air for a brief moment. I tugged my robes closer to my body and continued walking.

''It's nice out isn't it.'' A voice nearby called.

I jumped, not expecting anyone else to be out here. I turned around to see a Ravenclaw girl, with long black hair. Cho Chang.

I waited for her to catch up to me and then started walking again.

''It's weird isn't it?'' Cho said finally breaking the silence. Her voice reminded me of Luna's. Soft and delicate. ''Seeing all the houses together. It's not just Gryffindor you know. They've been nicer to us too.'' Cho continued.

''I guess I just feel like there's a catch. Like they want us to get close to them just so they can stab us in the back, or, or something.'' I confessed. It all seems too good to be true.

''You think they have something to do with the Mort Cendre?'' Cho asked.

I hadn't really thought much about the Mort Cendre. '' I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past them.''

'' Luna and that Slytherin girl have been hanging out all day. I saw them in the library this morning.'' Cho told me.

''Who is she anyway? I've never seen her before?'' I asked. I don't really like the idea of kind, innocent, Luna hanging out with some random Slytherin girl.

''Her names Libby. She's new. I heard she transferred from Beauxbatons.'' Cho explained.

Beauxbatons! Wow, that's another school high up in the mountains. It's all girls school, and I've heard the witches there are **very **talented.

''Cho, do you think we can trust the Slytherins?'' The words came out of my mouth before I even had a chance to think. Where had that come from?

Cho must've noticed my surprised face because she started laughing. I laughed a little too, then her face turned serious.

''Ginny, I know you might not agree with me, but I think that they are trying their best to change. I can tell they really are different. '' Cho concluded.

As much as I hate to admit it, she is right. These past few weeks the Slytherins have gone out of their way to be kind to everyone. It wasn't just Gryffindors, they were kind to all the houses. Apart from that they just seemed happier. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of leaves crunching behind us. I turned around to see who or what it was, but nothing was there.

Cho, having heard it too, opened her mouth to say something but closed and instead pointed ahead of us. I followed her gaze and squinted my eyes when I saw what she was staring at. A shadow casted off from the side of the whomping willow as if there was a person squatting behind it. It was only there for a second before a cloud of dust erupted just before a figure resembling a girl slide down what appeared to be a hole in the ground.

''What was that all about!'' I cried. I have a feeling whoever that was wasn't up to anything good.

''Ginny, I think we should stay away from there.'' Cho sounded so worried, but I couldn't help but feel curious. I had to know, I had to see who it was! I started to quickly walk towards the tree.

''Ginny, I said not to go near it! Whoever that was is not up to anything good. I think I think we should get Dumbledore.'' Cho concluded.

Part of me knew she was being rational, but the bigger part of me had to know. So, I kept. And Cho had no choice but to follow me. As I neared the tree, I began to slow down. Maybe I should wait and get an adult. After all, someone did bring a deadly plant that could potentially kill us all into Hogwarts, and we still didn't know who that was. It could very well be the same person who just disappeared down this hole. Then I did it. I made probably one of the dumbest decisions of my life. I jumped down the hole, and Cho being a good friend wasn't going to let me be stupid all my own, so of course, she jumped with me.

Of course, right when I was possibly plummeting to my doom, that's when my brain turns back on. I can't believe I just did that.

Luckily, we met with the ground almost instantly, but we kept sliding down a long underground hill.

''Ouch!'' I screamed, more startled than hurt when I finally came to a sudden stop. Seconds later Cho landed right by me

''What is this place?'' Cho gasped as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Hmm. What, I think I remember Ron telling me something about being dragged down a hole by the whomping willow in his third year. Long story.

''I don't know exactly but I do know Harry and Ron have been here,'' I replied, grabbing Cho's hand as she helped me up.

''Great, that's super reassuring.'' Cho rolled her eyes. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, knowing the kind of trouble Harry and Ron often got themselves into. I was about to reply when I suddenly remembered why we were down here in the first place. I looked around trying to find the girl, but I couldn't see anything within a few feet away from my face. It was pitch black in here!

''Lumos maximum!'' I spoke while holding out my wand. A burst of light exploded from the tip. Cho did the same and we looked around. I can't believe it! There was nobody there! Then I heard it. A girl's voice. I held a hand up to stop Cho from moving closer and listened.

''I can't do this anymore!'' The voice cried. It sounded like they were fighting back tears.

''You don't have a choice!'' Snarled a bolder voice.

''I'm trying, I just… I just need more time. I have a plan and it may take a bit. But it will work!''

''You know what happens if you don't pull this off.'' The bolder voice warned.

Where are these voices coming from? Cho, as if reading my mind tapped my shoulder and pointed to a small sliver of light straight ahead of us.

I slowly walked towards it, trying my best to be silent.

''All I need is to make one last batch of this potion, and the Mort Cendre will be of fully grown.'' The girl said.

As we got closer to the light, I realized it was a doorway. How had we not noticed it before? I peered through the crack and saw, two robbed figures facing away from me. The smaller one who I'm guessing is the girl we saw earlier, was crouched and appeared to be hovering of what looked like a small flower, performing a spell. I froze when I saw it, knowing there was only one thing that it could be. Mort Cendre.

''The ingredients I need are in this forest. I just have to wait until its next feeding.'' The girl assured the other person.

''And what will you do until then?'' The person turned around and I realized that it was a man.

''I will just have to keep attending Hogwarts as a student.'' The girl sighed. Then still facing the wall she reached up to pull her hood off. Even from the doorway, I could see the small scars all over her arms. What happened to her? I wondered.

I watched as she pulled off her hood revealing a mass of dark red hair. Why does that look so familiar? I tried to get closer, but my foot got caught on something and I was jerked to the ground. I gulped, frozen with fear, and praying that they hadn't heard anything, yet they both turned around and before they could move, Cho was pulling me up and running.

''HEY!'' The man called after us, shooting spells that bounced off the walls barely missing us.

I never looked back to see if they were following us, I ran up the hill leading out of the hole, slipping a few times, from how steep it was, but making it out in the end. Only when we were safe inside the castle did we stop to take a breath.

''That was close!'' I gasped, looking around to make sure they hadn't followed us. What if we hadn't run? What would they have done to us? I shuddered at the thought.

''Ginny, why can't you ever listen!'' Cho hissed.

''That girl, I recognized her from somewhere.'' I pondered ignoring Cho. A bell rang but I didn't hear it. Students started rushing out of classrooms. Hermione, Harry, and Ron spotted me and ran over, soon followed by Luna, and Astoria.

''Hello Ginny, are you feeling better?'' Luna quizzed sweetly.

What? I thought. Then I realized that Cho, and I had missed at least a few classes during, our little adventure. Luna must've thought I was sick since I wasn't one to just skip class.

''You guys will never believe what just happened!'' Cho and I then explained why we _really _missed class.

''We must tell Dumbledore!'' Hermione insisted.

''What if he sends us home? '' Astoria pointed out nervously.

I looked over and stared at her for a moment, thinking. Then suddenly it came to me.

''Luna, where's Libby?'' I asked, my tone slightly harsh. Red hair. Red hair, Libby has red hair. Oh no. How am I going to tell Luna? Hey Luna, sorry your new best friend is trying to murder us all slowly. Yeah no.

''I'm not entirely sure.'' Luna shrugged with her usual smile still planted on her face.

I took a deep breath. ''Astoria, was Libby in class?''

''Yes, she was, but w- wait, Ginny, you don't even know her, you can't assume these kinds of things this is serious!'' Astoria told me in a hushed but harsh voice.

''What is going on?'' Asked Ron.

''Ginny is under the impression that Libby is the one making the deadly plant that could likely kill us all while we're sleeping,'' Astoria said matter of fact.

I suddenly felt called out, and my cheeks burned, as I blushed. I hadn't meant it like that! It's just… well… maybe I was taking this too far, what evidence did I have that proved that it was Libby? They simply had the same hair color for gosh sakes.

''Ginny, I don't know what you have against her. She's actually really nice.'' Astoria informed.

When I didn't reply Luna spoke up. ''Ginny perhaps you're just paranoid. Don't worry, we will figure this all out.''

''I'm with Astoria on this one. Libby's great when you get to know her.'' Confirmed Harry to my surprise. How did he even know her!

''Lots of people have red hair; I mean it could've been one of those Slytherin girls who dye their hair with that weird potion.'' Said Cho. Her too now?

I thought about everything they were saying, and I remembered, Astoria telling us funny stories about her older sister Daphne Greengrass, one of which included her recently dying her hair red to impress some boy she met in Hogsmeade.

Everyone began to assure that Libby was definitely not a suspect. Well, I guess we can cross her off the list. But Daphne, however, wasn't in the clear. I decided it was best to keep that one to myself. Well, perhaps I'll talk to Hermione and Luna about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione:

Ginny was an excellent quidditch player, but I, on the other hand, couldn't hold on to a broomstick to save my life. This really irritated me, as it was just about the only thing, I _couldn't_ do if I do say so myself.

I grunted and attempted to smooth my bushy hair down. I had just fallen off the broom again! This was the fifth time! I looked around at everyone else zooming by on their brooms having a good time. Why did I tell Malfoy I would come? I hate quidditch!

I scowled, as Ginny zoomed by without a trace of sympathy.

''Hey, I tried to help you!'' She called out.

It was true when we first got here, she had offered to help me, but I just brushed her off. It was weird, I was so used to being able to learn everything from books.

''Need any help?'' A voice called from above. I looked up to see Malfoy landing his broom beside me.

''I'm fine,'' I replied flatly. No way was I was going to get help from Malfoy!

''Right.'' He was clearly not buying it.

I sighed defeated.

''I can't fly to save my life!'' I cried out.

To my surprise, he laughed. Which just made me madder.

''It's not funny!'' I scowled. He just grinned at me.

I most look ridiculous. I guess I am overreacting… Soon enough we were both laughing.

''It's honestly kind of refreshing. Seeing that there's something you can't do. Makes you look almost human!'' He teased

''Yeah I think I'm done for the night,'' I concluded as he helped me up off the ground.

''You're not leaving, already are you?'' Malfoy quizzed.

''Well, as you can see, I'm no good at flying, and as the whole purpose of this was to play quidditch, I don't see why I should stay,'' I said matter of fact.

''Actually, Hermione the whole point was a bonding experience for Slytherins and Gryffindors to get to know each other.'' He replied calmly.

I opened my mouth the reply, but as soon I registered what he had said I was too surprised to speak. Did Malfoy just call me by my first name? My shock must've shown because Malfoy looked at me worried.

''Are you alright Hermione?''

There it was again! This time I managed to speak, '' You- you called me Hermione.'' I stuttered.

Malfoy blushed. ''Sorry, I since was friends, or I mean since we, you know the truce. I guess I thought you would be okay with it.'' He seemed nervous and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

''Of course, I'm okay with it! After all, it _is _my name.'' I smiled. ''So, you want to introduce me to some of your friends?'' I asked, ducking as Harry and Ron flew over my head laughing.

''Right! I'll introduce you to whoever is on the ground!'' He smirked beckoning me to follow him.

''Sounds good to me!'' I retort.

He leads me over to a small group of people leaning against the wall talking. When they see us heading towards them, I couldn't help but feel a bit shy. But those feelings were soon forgotten as they were all smiling and kindly greeted me. But still, I worried about how this was going to go

''Hey!'' Greeted Pansy.

''Hi!'' I responded. She smiled at me, as a small gust of wind blew her hair around. For the first time, I noticed her hair, wasn't its usual soft brunette color. Well not all of it anyway, there was a dark green streak running through it the color of the Slytherins. What was it with Slytherins dying their hair?

A few other people introduce themselves, and I notice none of them have dyed hair. Ok, so none of them is the girl Ginny is obsessing over. Then right as I thought that a pretty girl with dark skin and red braids came to up to me. That had to be Libby.

''I'm Libby!'' She stated.

''Hi Libby, I'm Hermione.''

''Hermione I'm pretty sure the whole school knows who you are.'' Said a blonde girl. They all laughed in agreement. They asked me to hang out, and we spent the night talking and eating a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. Yuck

''I'm glad you came Hermione,'' Libby told me. It was getting pretty late, but nobody seemed to be leaving any time soon.

''Really, why so?'' I questioned. Libby and Luna were great friends, but Ginny seemed a little suspicious, after what she and Cho saw earlier that day.

She turned over from her previous position on her back looking up into the night sky, to her side, propping her head on her hand and looked at me.

''I've been wanting to meet you for a while. Harry has mentioned how smart you Draco has told us all how great you are at most anything, and Luna says you've always been very kind. Beauxbatons is where I went before this year. It's an all witches school, and they would've loved a powerful witch like yourself.'' She explained.

''That's… wow, that means a lot to me.'' I couldn't really believe they all said those things about me. Luna, yes, Harry, maybe, but Draco, never. Wait… Harry? When did they ever talk? I had to somehow ask her, without sound weird.

''You and Harry, do talk often?'' I had to know.

Even in the dark of night, I could see her blush. So much for being subtle.

''We talk all the time, I mean since Slytherin and Gryffindors are friends now.'' She sounded a little uncertain. I had a feeling there was more than just friendship on her mind right now. She turned her head to hide a blush, but I saw it still.

''What about you and Draco? Do you talk often? 'She smirked. Definitely a Slytherin move.

I asked the first question that came to mind. ''What was it like at Beauxbatons?'' I don't know why, but I felt the sudden need to change the subject. Libby raised her eyebrows at the sudden change in conversation but dropped the subject.

''It was incredible! We all knew each other well, we were all like sisters to one another. And the castle… it was high up in the mountains, and there were always beautiful ice sculptures in every corridor! Sometimes if you looked outside you could even see dragorns flying around! They are a cross between unicorns and dragons, and it sounds weird, but they are absolutely beautiful creatures.'' She vented.

I listened to her for what seemed like hours, until Malfoy came over and said we should head back to our dorms.

''Thanks for inviting me, I had a lot of fun.'' I thanked Malfoy as he walked with me back to my dorm.

''No problem.'' He replied. ''Tomorrow is Saturday, you looked like you were having fun with everyone, so I'm sure it would be ok if you want to hang with us tomorrow.'' He offered while looking at the ground.

''I would love too! I was just going to try and help Harry and Ron study, but that's useless anyway. I always end up doing all the work for them.'' I answer, already excited for the next day.

''See you tomorrow, Hermione.'' He said as we arrived at the dormitory.

''Goodnight, Draco,'' I added, before saying the password and climbing into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna:

I blinked and looked around more confused and startled than afraid. Where am I? I had just been on my way to bed when I heard a sound coming from the courtyard. I was making my way there when suddenly the cool October grass turned into glossy marble floors. Walls replaced the endless outdoors and a tall roof replaced the night sky.

Perhaps I was dreaming. This did feel like a dream in some ways. It felt as if I wasn't really there. More like I was watching it all happen. I stopped to look around suddenly aware of how quiet it was. It wasn't the peaceful kind of quiet either, but the kind where you feel as if something could jump out at you at any given second.

If I were any other person, fear may have got the best of me and I would have freaked out. But as that wasn't the case, and I was still Luna Lovegood, I took a hesitant few steps and began wondering around what appeared to be a mansion.

However, I did stop to listen when I heard voices talking in a nearby room. There was no need to try and find where they were coming from because a second later, I landed smack on my butt right in the middle of a huge room.

I stand up right away and gasp as I look ahead.

In front of me stood Bellatrix Lestrange, who was one of the worst death eaters, and had killed hundreds. She is Voldemort's most faithful follower. Voldemort was standing behind her with an evil grin.

My arms tickled as goosebumps formed. I shut my eyes knowing that if the most powerful dark wizard in the world was happy, then something absolutely terrible had to have happened. Fear flooded throughout my body as she glanced my way and I held my breathing picked up. I shut my eyes again, being frozen with fear and not able to move. But it was as if I was invisible, and they carried on talking. Wait, was I invisible? I had to be, surely if they were able to see me, I wouldn't be alive right now.

''My Lord, the girl, where is the girl?'' Bellatrix blew a piece of her wild untamed dark hair out of her eyes while waiting for an answer.

''She is coming, Ms. Lestrange don't worry,'' Voldemort replied with a cold cruel laugh, that sent shivers down my spine. He sounded so sure of himself, and I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was a horrible reason behind this. I jumped as a loud crack sounded from the other side of the room.

''There she is! My Lord, she's here!'' Bellatrix exclaimed.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see. I turned around to face a girl. A girl with dark red hair. No please no! I watched in horror as my best friend makes her way over to the mass murders.

''My Lord.'' Bowed Libby, once she reached him. I searched her face for any emotions. But there was nothing. Not a trace of guilt, fear, sadness, or anger.

However, me being Luna, I could see beneath that. She was scared. She had to be. Why was she doing this! After all this time! I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe. So, I refused to let myself. She has a reason for this, I told myself. There was always a reason for people's actions. Everything happens for a reason. I whispered thinking of my mother, which was a mistake because that filled my head with horrible thoughts. What if Libby got hurt? What if she died! It had been years since I let thoughts like these take over my mind. I tried to force them away, without luck.

''Libby, you're late,'' Voldemort said with fake kindness.

''I'm aware of the time.'' She retorted.

Woah did she just talk to Voldemort like that? Jeez did she know what this man was capable of especially when he's mad?

''Well? What news do you have?'' He asked her not even noticing her snarky comment.

''The students will be least expecting us, my Lord. The Mort Cendre is fully grown. All of it. '' She informed him.

''Yes, yes, great, and Dumbledore?'' Voldemort asked, eagerly.

''The Mort Cendre in his office will keep him busy for hours.'' She replied almost before he finished speaking. Sure, sounds like she thought this through.

''I knew I could count on you.'' He sounded very pleased when he turned to Bellatrix. The second he had his eyes off her I saw Libby face change. It was only for a few seconds, but I saw it. She was scared, no_ terrified. _

''How will your friends feel when they find out who you really are?'' Voldemort asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"They are _not_ my friends."

I backed up and leaned against the wall before falling to the floor. No, it couldn't be true, she couldn't be a servant of Voldemort that was unbelievable.

''Libby, what have I told you about lying to me?''

''But my lord, I'm not lying I haven't made friends!''

''That's not what Ms. Parkinson told me.''

''Pansy.'' She muttered, looking away from Voldemort for a brief moment.

''Don't look so scared, Libby. Besides, I'm not even mad.''

''Y-you're not?''

''Not at all, because I know for a fact it won't happen again.''

I really don't like where this is headed.

There was a sudden flash of bright green light as Voldemort pointed his wand to Libby. ''CRUCIO!''

''LIBBY!'' Screams echoed around the mansion, both mine and Libby's.

I wanted to help her, I wanted to ask her why she was doing this, but the world tilted and turned, and I was back in the courtyard in seconds.

I had to get help! Libby was in trouble! I just had a vision, of my best friend working for a mass murderer! She was being tortured by the Cruciotious curse! That curse was forbidden for a reason!

I need to get Dumbledore! As I started to run, the world spins in a full circle and I know another vision is about to start.

''Harry! Hermione! ANYONE!'' I called out the first names that came to mind, but I was already back at the mansion.

I squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself for the sight I was about to see, ready to block out the sounds of echoing screams. But there was only silence, and that scared me more.

I opened my eyes expecting to be alone but instead found Libby sitting on the floor, her sleeve pulled up to reveal a scar on her arm. I realized it was from creating the Mort Cendre seeds. I remember reading about that in a book from the restricted section with… Libby.

I don't understand! My father has always told me there is good in every soul, there is a reason in every choice, and there is hope for every dream. At this moment I am more grateful than ever for those words. There is hope.

''Libby!'' I whispered, not expecting her to hear me. Yet she still looked up and turned towards me. I held my breath, thinking she must've heard something else, like Voldemort, but her next words startled me.

''Luna? No, no, no, you can't be here, you must go now!'' She looked so small and terrified.

''Libby! It's ok, I'm not here. Well, physically anyway.''

''No, Luna you don't understand it's not safe you have to go! Run now!'' She cried helplessly.

''I don't understand!'' I whispered, in fear of being heard by someone else, now that I wasn't invisible. ''This isn't you.''

Libby shook her head. ''Luna, this is me now. It's too late for me, but you can save yourself still. You must go back, even though you're not actually here, I can hear, and see you, and if Voldemort finds out we talked… who knows what he would do to you.''

''Why can you hear and see me?''

''The dust, it does whatever I want, for a small price.''

I cringed hearing her say ''small price.'' Being forever cursed is not a small price. But instead of pointing that out I pressed on, '' What did you ask it?''

''I asked to see you, so I could tell you, Hogwarts isn't safe, you have to warn Dumbledore.'' She pleaded again her eyes wide.

''Fine, why didn't you just say that!''

''I didn't think it would work!''

Before I could ask her what she meant, the world started turning.

''Libby! Where are we? I can send help just tell me where we- '' My feet met with the cool grass for the third time that night.

How am I supposed to send help when I don't know where she is? I had to do something! I found my legs carrying me back into the castle, and straight up to Dumbledore's office. I knocked rapidly on the door and waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny:

I brushed my long red hair out and threw it up before slipping into a pair of jeans and pulling on a T-shirt. It's Sunday morning, and I was going to Hogsmeade with Hermione, Cho, Lavender, and apparently, we were going to meet up with some Slytherins later.

Breakfast is unusually quiet, I thought as I sat down and began piling a plate with pancakes. Hermione was sitting at the Slytherin table, so I was left alone with Harry and Ron. I glanced over at the Ravenclaw table expecting to see Luna laughing and talking with her new best friend Libby, but instead, I found an empty spot, where she normally sat. I brushed it off thinking, her and Libby are probably hanging out and just lost track of time. It's not uncommon for them.

''Guess Hermione won't be joining us.'' Ron sighed dramatically, before pressing on. '' I guess she always was a bit odd, I mean no one likes school _that _much, but who would've thought she'd leave us and join the dark side.''

Harry raised his eyebrows, and I rolled my eyes.

''You're just jealous that she _has _other friends.'' I quipped.

Ron shot daggers at me, before his eyes left my face, and settled on something right behind me.

I slowly turned around, to see my Fred and George, my twin brothers standing behind me. Oh boy, this can't be good. Fred and George are both older than me, but you wouldn't know by the way they act. They are total pranksters, and I've almost never seen them serious.

''What do you want.''

''Nice to see you too little sis,'' Fred said with a silly smile.

''Just get on with it will ya?''

''Well, in case you hadn't already noticed, there are a lot fewer people here than usual.'' George gestured to the many nearly empty spots.

''Well we were running from that stupid caretaker Filch earlier this morning, after pulling off an epic prank, and had to hide in a broom cupboard. It turns out right outside the very cupboard we were hiding in, Professor McGonagall, and Snape stopped to have a private conversation. From what we heard; it sounds like this Mort Cendre stuff is spreading all over the castle!''

My eyes widened. This was not what I expected them to say.

''So, is everyone getting sick? Are they ok? Are they _alive_?'' I knew what Mort Cendre could do to a person if it was simply breathed in.

''I think they are ok since Madam Pomfrey can has the potion to heal them, from Snape, but the longer it stays here the more severe it will be for the next Victims.''

''Well then, we have to figure out who it is. We have to stop them!'' Harry stood up suddenly. Harry had a reputation for always playing the hero. He always had to help. It was nice but dangerous for him. However, this time I had to agree with him.

''Why don't we all meet at Hogs Head, in Hogsmeade, and discuss this?'' Ron suggested.

''Ron, that's actually a good idea. Let's gather up anyone who wants to help''

Hermione:

I was a little bummed when I found out I wasn't going to have a fun day hanging out with my friends, but when I found about that students were sick from the Mort Cendre, all regrets were gone. We had to save Hogwarts. We must figure out who is doing this!

''Ahem!'' I cleared my throat loudly to get everyone's attention. ''As you all know, Mort Cendre is spreading around Hogwarts, and causing harm to students and staff. In order to stop it from spreading, the witch or wizard who created it has to be defeated.'' I paused, realizing for the first time that we might actually have to kill someone. I took a deep breath and continued.

''We know that whoever it is they have access to Hogwarts and dark magic. We need your help figuring out who it is. If you any questions, please ask one at a time.''

''Do we know what they look like or anything? We need to start somewhere.'' Asked Dean Thomas, a kind Gryffindor boy.

''I believe they have red hair. I know it's not much help, but that's all I know.'' I explained.

After answering a few questions on how Mort Cendre is made, I glanced over to Draco and watched him walk up over to stand next to me.

''Alright we are limited on time and in order for us to get anywhere, you are all going to need to start talking. If anyone has seen or heard of anything suspicious, please come forward. '' Draco softly but with urgency.

The door to the restaurant bursts open the second he stopped speaking, and Luna Lovegood walked in.

''Guys! It's not safe! Hogwarts is not safe!'' Luna cried out, out of breath.

''Luna what is going on? Are you ok?''


	9. Chapter 9

una:

I quickly explained my visions to everybody, not even caring how crazy I sounded. Then again, I never have.

''So, Libby, is the one who brought the Mort Cendre to Hogwarts?'' Harry asked.

''Yes! But she's innocent!'' I needed them to understand. I needed them to help, but I didn't want them to get hurt. I feel so lost right now, and I am used to always being happy, and carefree. These were all new emotions I was feeling, and I don't know how to deal with them.

''We have to do something!'' My voice cracked, as tears filled my eyes. ''She was my friend.''

Ginny stepped forward and put her hand on my shoulder. ''Luna, we will figure this out okay. You said you went to Dumbledore, what did he say?'' She spoke gently.

I shook my head remembering the events. ''He wasn't there. So, I went to Professor McGonagall, and she said that Dumbledore has fled his office in after he discovered Mort Cendre hidden all over it. He was admitted the St Mungo's, having breathed in so much of it.''

''Well, we know who it is, do we know how to get rid of the Mort Cendre?'' Ron asked as if it were that easy.

''The witch or wizard who created it has to be defeated, for it to fully die,'' Hermione stated.

''Defeated? You mean like killed?'' Ron screwed his face up like he was trying hard to think.

''I believe so.'' Hermione looked down at the ground, avoiding everyone's gaze.

''We can't kill her.'' I pleaded.

''She is trying to murder us all slowly, how can you say she's innocent?'' Lavender scoffed.

They didn't understand! They didn't see what I saw. She would never do this if she had a choice! She had to have a reason.

''I need you to- '' The floor started to disappear, and I shut my eyes as the world spun in circles. Another vision. My feet met with the all too familiar marble floor.

''Yes, there she is.'' A cold cruel voice spoke, and I lifted my head, to have my eyes meet with Voldemort himself. My eyes widened and I tried to run but an invisible force drew me back. I turned back to see Voldemort pointed a silver wand at me.

''Leaving so soon, Ms. Lovegood?'' I couldn't bring myself to look at him. His pale face, beady red eyes, and slits for a nose were making me sick. This man has killed people for fun! He's killed people because they are different!

''Leave her alone.'' Said a familiar voice. Libby.

''She knows too much. I can't leave her untouched, I must know she won't tell anyone of our plans.''

''The Mort Cendre is already spreading my lord. The students, how are they?''

It took me a while to figure out that she was talking to me. I took a deep breath and kept my voice soft.

''They are sick, but they will be alright. Snape brewed a potion to heal everyone that was affected.''

''Silly girl, you think I didn't think this all through? Did it never occur to you that there was a greater purpose to this all?''

''I don't understand.'' Greater purpose?

''Darling, Mort Cendre can make people sick, yes, but that's just one of the many, many things it can do. It can follow commands made by whoever created it. It has enough power to wake the dead. And when mixed with the right ingredients it can nurse one's health and the drinker will become immortal.'' Bellatrix's said smugly. Where did she even come from?

I gasped. That was why they wanted it! Of course, to make Voldemort stronger than ever.

''That's right, and all we have to do is bring back a single flower, and the potion will be complete.'' I look at where the voice was coming from and saw Lucius Malfoy. My heart ached for Draco.

''The funny thing is, all you have to do is to tell your little friends everything and destroy all the flowers. But that would just be too easy. The Mort Cendre its self cannot be destroyed unless Libby is destroyed. And we all know you can't do that. However, I'm sure you and your genius friends would find a way around that, so I've decided on simply keeping you.'' Voldemort concluded.

''But I'm not actually here. How you can you keep me?''

''The world is not as beautiful as you think. It's cold and it's cruel.''

''Sorry, but that doesn't answer my question.''

''You are only having these visions because of Libby. Libby is able to control you, and she will make sure you stay here.''

''How can she control me?''

Libby walked over to me and spoke in a tone I've never heard her use. ''The Mort Cendre. You heard it whisper. What did it say?''

This wasn't making sense! Why did nothing these past few days make sense?

''I heard it, but so did Astoria! You're not controlling her!''

''Answer me, Luna. What did it say?''

''I don't know it was too quiet,'' I answered honestly.

''Think harder.''

I closed my eyes and tried to remember it all. Wait, though all can hear my whispers sound, the one who hears the words is bound. That's it! How did I forget that? I repeat the words back to Libby.

''Yes, you heard the words, therefore our minds are bound. That's how I can control your mind.''

''So, all this time you were only pretending to like me? Just so that you could use me too?''

''She used you to help her blend in. You were just what she needed, someone who would remain loyal no matter what, you still are. You never learn, do you?''

Libby's eyes locked with mine, and she whispered telepathy.

Of course! If our minds were bound it only makes sense that we could communicate through our thoughts!

_**I'm going to help you get out of here, but you must promise me something.**_

_Ok, what is it? I thought back. _

_**You must put up a fight**_

_Fight?_

_**Yes, you must stop them from making the potion,**_

_Ok fine_

I took a deep breath pretending that I totally didn't just have a conversation with Libby through telepathy. I breathed back out before I answered, "Actually unlike you with your servants I do learn from my mistakes. Honestly have any of your servants worked out?''

Voldemort's eyes hardened before harshly speaking once more, "This girl _**is**_my servant"

I smiled before replying, "No she's my friend."

Libby forced the vision to slip from my mind, and a small yellow portal appeared in the ground. ''Hurry I can't keep it open much longer.'' Libby thought.

I quickly jumped through and it began to spin.

Voldemort hollered in the background his voice getting smaller and smaller as she drifted away, "NO! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS! NO! Libby bring her back right now!"

But it was too late I had already left their sight. Once I was back at Hogs Head. Surrounding me were teachers and students with worried faces. Hermione lifted me up and spoke to me in a gentle quiet voice, "Did it happen again?" My face gave my answer away. Ginny grabbed my arm and started walking away from the crowd asking question rapidly. "Ok tell me exactly what happened and who was there." Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, and a few other people I didn't know followed us. I spoke in barely and whisper, "Libby was on the ground next to Voldemort. Bellatrix was in the corner with a few other servants of Voldemort. And then there was..." I paused looking at Draco not wanting to say his father's name.

But he caught me looking at him and glanced down at the ground, "My father was there wasn't he."

I looked away from him and answered, "Yes, he was" I couldn't lie to him, but I felt horrible. Draco may have changed but his father was still the same old crook.

He looked away as his eyes filled with tears. Hermione walked over to comfort him.

I spoke in a firm voice to all that were around me, "The Mort Cendre its self cannot be destroyed unless Libby is destroyed. And we all know we can't do that. Mort Cendre can make people sick, yes, but that's just one of the many, many things it can do. It can follow commands made by whoever created it. It has enough power to wake the dead. And when mixed with the right ingredients it can nurse one's health and the drinker will become immortal." I quoted both what Draco's father and Bellatrix said. Everybody looked at each other a few kids tried speaking but failed, finally Hermione spoke.

"Then what do we do?"

I glanced around before speaking once more my voice rising over the kids talking, "We can't let them get to it, we have no choice but to fight.''

Libby:

I lay down at the ground at Voldemort's feet.

"YOU STUPID GIRL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW" He lifted his wand and yelled a spell. Pain rippled through my body. My screams bounced off the walls, but I would never give in.

"STOP!"

Voldemort turned around in anger towards Draco's father. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT I AM YOUR MASTER!"

Draco's father put his hands up and spoke quickly, "My lord the girl is getting weaker and weaker if you keep doing that she will rather die or get so weak she cannot control the mind of the girl! She won't be any help in the battle tomorrow morning!"

Voldemort's face falls into a thinking face and spoke, "You sadly are right" he turned back towards me, his face growing into a grin, "Rest now child get stronger so you can control this girl for us."

I got back up and walked to my cell glad for the chance to rest. I focused on unlocking my brain powers and I spoke a message to Luna,_**"They're coming tomorrow morning get ready"**_

Hermione:

Draco stood up from where he sat down and spoke his voice still weak from tears, "No matter which team my father is on I will f-fight with all of you guys even if I may... kill my fa-father in the process."

I grabbed his hand, making him jump. '' You will not have to kill your father.'' No way were we going to let him kill his own father.

I looked back up and saw the Luna was staring off into the distance again. Ron tapped her shoulder and she snapped out of it. "They're coming tomorrow morning. We have to guard the flower and prepare.''

Cho stood up next and looked Harry expectantly. 'If we are going to fight, we might as well do it right. Do you mind teaching us a few spells?''

Harry nodded.

We spent the rest of the day training for the battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny:

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning, ready to fight.

I got dressed and ready fast, before heading out, closely followed with a crowd of fellow Gryffindors.

''Listen up everyone!'' I spoke loudly. I had gone over the plan with Harry many times, and finally felt confident with it. ''They could arrive any minute now, so we need to be ready! Does anyone know where the flower is?''

''Underground.'' Fred and George said in unison.

Of course! It was in the hole Cho and I fell- well jumped in

''Alright Cho you take Katie, Seamus, Crab, Goyyle, Padma, and Daphne to the hole to guard the flower. I'll be there in a minute.'' I paused waiting for them to follow directions.

''Everyone else go to your places around the castle and get ready to fight!''

''They're coming.'' Luna alerted everyone.

''PLACES!'' I repeated, while running to my own.

Luna:

They arrived moments after Libby signaled me. I was terrified, but I couldn't think about it. I had to focus on not dying. Red, Green, and White flashes of light bounced around as spells were shot in every direction.

''Stupefy!'' I yelled stunning a death eater as they pointed their wand at my face.

_**Luna, Bellatrix is headed to the flower. You need more guards, she's not alone.**_

''Guys, we need more guards!'' I hollered while sprinting to the underground tunnel.

''On it! '' Lavender called back threw the radio system in our wands. Hermione and Draco worked that out last night. Sure, enough she had a bunch of people rounded up in minutes, and they were headed to the tunnel.

They all stopped once they were in front of the whole, looking unsure. I laughed and jumped right in, assuring them that it was safe.

Hermione:

Neville, Astoria and I were inside the castle trying to figure out how to destroy the Flower, and the dust without hurting Libby.

''If we are going to destroy something, we need to know what it's made of. Look in the restricted section and see if you can find a book with the ingredients.'' Neville instructed.

I began searching as fast as I could, throwing useless books to the ground, but not without promising to pick them up later.

''There's nothing!'' Astoria cried.

''What do we do?'' I asked. I was used to being able to find the answer to everything in the library, so this was pretty disapointing.

''I don't- wait, I've got it! Ginny said, that the Madam Pomfrey was able to create a potion to help the students who got sick right?'' Neville checked.

''Right.''

''Well it wasn't just a potion was it. It was an antidote. And to create an antidote, you have to know all the ingredients in the poison!''

'' The Hospital Wing!'' Astoria cried.

We darted down the halls faster than ever, and barged in to the hospital wing.

''Madam Pomfrey!'' I yelled as soon as we entered.

''SHHHHH'! My heavens, these students are trying to rest!'' She hissed.

''Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts isn't safe right now, the death eaters are here, you have to-''

''I'm aware of the situation! The portkey opens in a few minutes and the sick students will be teleported to St' Mungos immediately.''

''Great, can you just tell us the ingredients that are in Mort Cendre?'' Astoria asked impatiently.

''You know I cannot do that! You shouldn't even be here! Students were supposed to be sent home, only the Professors are to fight!''

''Madam please, it's a matter of life and death! I need you to help us!''

Before she could answer a I noticed a small slip of parchment on the table of antidotes. It was labeled Mort Cendre at the top, and it looked like a long list of... ingredients! I grabbed it and charged out of the room.

''Get back here!'' Yelled Madam Pomfrey.

Luna:

I stayed down low as Bellatrix neared the tunnel.

''Wands ready.'' I whispered.

There was a thud, and then Bellatrix appeared in front of us.

''Hello children.'' She smiled, bearing her rotten black teeth. She took a step towards me and pulled out her crooked wand. She held it up slowly, and I closed my eyes in fear.

''Stupefy!'' Shouted Cho.

''AVADACADAVRA!'' Bellatrix screamed back.

''NO!'' I screamed, opening my eyes to find Cho, laying limp on the ground.

''You will pay for that!'' I said angerly. Cho had so much life ahead of her!

I shouted every spell that came to mind. She blocked every single one!

''Expelliarmus!'' I shouted last.

Bellatrix gasped, as her wand flew out her hand.

''Flippido!'' Ginny yelled, sending Bellatrix into the rocky tunnel wall, with such force rocks broke away and crumbled onto her.

Ginny:

After making sure Bellatrix wasn't going anywhere anytime soon (If ever) I dropped to the ground to check on Cho. When it was clear she was gone, Luna gently shut her eyes so she could rest. Soon more people were in the cave to help us including Draco,

Tears streaming down my face, I picked up Bellatrix's wand and snapped in into pieces, before continuing to fight.

When Lucius Malfoy entered the tunnel, he held his wand to my face, and I pointed mine to Draco's. We had rehearsed this last night.

''Pick a side . Voldemort or your only son.'' I said calmly.

Lucius lowered his wand slowly and walked over to our side. He raised his wand again only to help fight of death eaters.

A red-haired girl entered the tunnel, and everyone held their fire, while she explained.

I know what I must do to save you all, I just need to flower.'' She walked over and grabbed the pot at the back of the tunnel.

''No Libby, you can't!'' Luna cried, grabbing her arm.

''Luna, it will be ok. I promise.'' Libby assured.

''No, Libby we can find another way!'' I yelled, finally getting what was going on. But libby had already teleported into Hogwarts.

Hermione:

''I don't get it; you found the counteract to every ingredient why isn't it working?''

''I guess there really is only one way...''

''No, we can't kill her!'' I objected.

''Don't worry, you don't have too.'' A voice said from behind us. I whirled around to face Libby; her face stained with tears.

Libby pulled out her wand and shouted a spell into the plant.

''Libby, you can't destroy it, it won't work.'' I explained.

Still she pointed the wand at the plant and shot a spell right into the bud, of the flower.

Luna:

I ran towards the castle, and threw open the doors, but it was too late. Libby was already casting a spell on the flower.

Tears flew down my cheeks, as I watched her slowly fade away. Once she was fully gone, the flower wilted. I looked around as the blue dust scattered around the ground lifted into the air and disappeared as well. The fight was over, we had won. But this sure didn't feel like a victory.

''Libby.'' I whispered.

Ginny put a comforting hand on my back, and I leaned into her.

We slowly began to get up and pick up the mess that we made, so students could come back to finish the year at Hogwarts tonight.

I couldn't bring myself to get out of my dorm, so I skipped dinner that night.

Libby why did you have to leave? I thought.

_**I didn't. Not forever anyway. Nothings gone forever Luna. Come find me. I haven't died just yet; you can still save me!**_

I shot up and fell off my bed. Of course! Our minds are forever bound!

I ran down the halls to the Great Hall.

''Guys Libby's still alive! We can still save her!''

_**There is always hope.**_

I smiled at that thought.

_We are going to bring you back Libs. Hang in there a little longer!_


End file.
